Megatron's Resurgence
by dreadwing346
Summary: Adapted from The Sith'ari and this is a share Adapted with Blackblood3464 and we're going to continue the story where The Sith'ari lift off and we will not change anything from chapter 1 2 3 Knocked out by Orochimaru's Gogyo Fuin, Naruto ends up meeting and merging with his past life. Not Asura, but one of the Greatest Evils to ever exist, Megatron.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all Naruto saw, all that he felt was nothing, it was like he was floating in an endless abyss.

"Damn that Kusa-nin, what did that crazy lady do to me?" Naruto asked himself.

Not too long ago, Naruto was fighting a Kunoichi from Kusagkure. Sasuke was uncharacteristically quivering like a coward, leaving it up to him to fight her alone. The last thing he remember was tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra to block a snake that the Kunoichi summoned to attack Sasuke, before being wrapped into her tongue and slamming her fingers onto his abdomen.

As Naruto was pondering where he was and how he got here, he heard suddenly heard a voice coming from the darkness.

"How pathetic, to think I would be reincarnated as a human and a very pathetic one at that," The voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?! Show yourself you coward!" Naruto shouted as he frantically looked around for the owner of the said voice.

"Impudent brat, it doesn't matter who I am, because we'll be becoming one soon enough," The voice said before a giant mechanical arm came out of the darkness and grasped Naruto tightly in its grip.

Naruto looked up at the arm to see a giant humanoid machine that had a dark white and black body with bits of red in it, a purple symbol on it's chest as well as a dark purple face with glowing red eyes. Naruto didn't know it, but this was Galvatron the former leader of the Decepticons before his death at Optimus Prime's hands, and one of the greatest evils in the universe.

Soon a yellow aura enveloped Naruto while a black aura surrounded Galvatron before they combined and engulfed the two in a sphere that was made of their respective auras, before it shrunk down revealing a single figure.

Once the aura completely faded, the figure revealed to be Naruto, though on his face was an uncharacteristic calm and serious look on the normally hyperactive shinobi's face.

Flexing his hands, while looking at them for a moment, Naruto muttered, "Interesting, it seems that there has been no physical changes, though I do feel immensely more powerful and it seems that my personality leans more towards Galvatron's though there are still some elements of my old personality there," before placing his hands to his sides.

Feeling slight pain from his chakra flow being disrupted, Naruto channel his chakra and the power he got from fusing with Glavatron, forcefully shattering the Gogyo Fuin that was placed on him.

"Now who shall I be referred to as, I refuse to go by Naruto, that name just has too many bad memories with it, I can't referrer to myself as Galvatron, my current level of power is nothing compared to that form," Naruto muttered to himself with a thoughtful expression, while scowling for a moment at the thought of all of the abuse he suffered from as Naruto.

"Megatron," Naruto muttered to himself, before a smirk formed on his face, "Yes, that's perfect, I'll be Megatron once again and this time there are no Autobots to get in my way," the now renamed Megatron said before he started chuckling then broke into a full blown laughter.

Once he calmed down, Megatron gained a serious look before saying, "Though despite the lack of Autobots on this planet, I shouldn't get over confident. I already have numerous enemies in this very village, just by being a Jinchuuriki and I'm pathetically weak right now," with a scowl.

"I may have gained a great amount of power from the merger, but it's unrefined and from what I've seen I'm nowhere near Kakashi or Zabuza's level and their A-Rank Shinobi, if I want to bring this world under my control I'll need reach a level of power that surpasses a Kage and gather loyal subordinates," Megatron said, before letting out a sigh, "Oh well, nothing in life is easy and I'll just have work my way from the bottom, back to the top, though most of it will have to be done in secret."

With all said and done, Megatron started fading away from void, signifying that he was starting to wake up.

-With Sakura, Team 9, Team 10 and the Sound Trio-

Sakura didn't know what to make of all of this, though it seems that things were now within her favor. She spent a couple of sleepless days & nights, guarding her teammates before she was attacked by the Otogakure team, if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Rock Lee then later Team 10 she would be dead by now, though they were soon caught off guard and overpowered both the Otogakure team's sound based jutsu along with their disregard for their comrades. Though with the arrival of the rest of Team 9 it seems that things are starting to go in their favor.

Though before anyone could do anything they all soon heard a pulsing sound from the tree that her teammates were in and saw that it was coming from Naruto as his a black aura soon surrounded him. This made Sakura worried, what did Orochimaru do to Naruto?

Soon the young Uzumaki got up, before looking at his right hand and started to flex it, seeing that everything was in order he soon turned towards Sakura and saw that she was covered in bruises and other injuries.

"Sakura, what happened when I was unconscious, who did this to you," Megatron asked, before he looked around the clearing with a calculating gaze.

"That was me you tree-hugging loser, what are you going to do about it?" Zaku said in a smug tone, before lifting his arms to blast the blond to Kingdom Come.

Seeing the holes in the Oto-nin's arms, Megatron disappeared in a burst and appeared right in front of him, grabbing Zaku's arms and redirecting his hands to point at his elbows. Zaku's face immediately went to one of shock and then fear, he knew what the orange clad shinobi was planning and unfortunately for him it was too late to stop his attack, soon Zaku's arms were sliced off by his own attack, from the elbow down.

Soon a cruel smirk appeared on Megaton's face before he tauntingly said, "While cheap tricks like that would work on some of the other Genin in this exam, it'll take more than that to land a blow on me. Especially now that I've been reborn," and with that said, Megatron grabbed Zaku by the collar of his shirt and socked him right in the jaw with a chakra enhanced punch, soon a sick snap was heard from Zaku's neck and he fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

With that arrogant piece of shit dead, Megatron turned towards Dosu who had just snapped out of his shock and began charging towards him. Looking at the charging Oto-nin with as much interest as staring at an insect, Megatron held out his hand and soon a torrent of lightning shot out of it, causing him to scream out in agony from Megaton's attack. Soon Dosu stopped screaming and fell to the ground unmoving, causing Megatron to stop his attack.

'Interesting, not only did the merging increase my physical capabilities, but it seems that I still possess powers that I had when I wore the Armor of Unicron, but I don't feel the Chaos-Bringer's personality being merged with mine. This means that I have full access to the armor's powers without Unicron's influence,' Megatron thought to himself, before letting out a roar of laughter at his discovery.

Seeing that Naruto was distracted, Ino quickly canceled her Shintenshin no Jutsu before Naruto could set his eyes on Kin. Once the Oto Kunoichi was free, she soon saw that her teammates were dead and Naruto laughing as he stood in between their bodies.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what just happened and Kin never felt so scared in her entire life, not even before or after when she joined Orochimaru. She has heard what happened to captured enemy Kunoichi and with the fact that she was outnumbered and her chances of escape was zero at best, Kin hoped that when they caught her, they will be kind enough to give her a quick and painless death.

Though before anyone could do or say anything, a feeling of pure evil covered the clearing causing them to look towards Sasuke as he stepped out of the tree with strange markings on his body. Taking a moment to look around, he saw that Naruto was stand between two corpses. Angered by the dobe taking away his chance to test out his new power, he rushed at him with great speed while having his fist cocked back.

Megatron would admit, if it was before his rebirth, he wouldn't be able to keep up with Sasuke's speed, but unfortunately for the Uchiha that was not the case. Right before Sasuke's punch could connect, Megatron grabbed the Uchiha's fist and with a flick of the hand, he snapped Sasuke's wrist causing the Uchiha to let out a scream while grabbing his wrist in pain.

Before Sasuke could regain his bearings, Megatron followed up by sock him straight in the gut then landing a right hook to his jaw, sending the Uchiha back to the land of dreams.

"You there, which one of you had your team's scroll," Megatron asked Kin, causing the Oto Kunoichi to walk over towards Dosu's corpse and pulled out two Earth Scrolls and one Heaven Scroll.

After taking the scrolls, Megatron picked up Sasuke's body before turning towards Kin and Sakura.

"Come one, we're heading for the tower. Don't think I'll stop if either one of you can't keep up," Megatron said before he took to the trees, not wanting to be left behind or left in the forest alone, Kin and Sakura soon followed after him.

As they were hopping through the trees, Megatron couldn't help but wonder why he told the Oto Kunoichi to follow him, back in his past life he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at the possibility of his enemies being forced to fend for themselves. The only time he would even think about saving them would be if they were of use to him or if he could convert them to his side, like he did when he saved Wheeljack.

'I guess that the remaining elements of my old personality have more of an influence on me then I thought. Oh well, as long as it doesn't get in the way of my plans, I won't let it bother me,' Megatron thought to himself as he and the two Kunoichi continued to head towards the tower.

The trip to the tower wasn't all that eventful, aside from killing an Ame Team that tried to ambush them and getting another Heaven Scroll, not much happened. It didn't take long for them to arrive to arrive at the tower.

Upon entering Megatron dropped and looked at the plaque on the walls before he created a Shadow Clone and handed one of the scrolls to it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura asked her teammate, worried that he's going to get them disqualified, but was too afraid to do anything after how easily he dispatched the two Oto Shinobi and Sasuke.

"We are supposed to open the scrolls now. The proctor said that we can't open them before we enter the tower so I can only assume that now that we're in it, we can open them," Megatron replied as he and his clone opened the scrolls.

Once opened the scrolls began to smoke, resulting in Megatron and his clone throwing the scrolls onto the ground then in a puff a smoke, Megatron and Sakura saw a familiar figure standing in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei, what a surprise," Megatron said in shock at the sight of his old teacher.

"Hello there Naruto, Sakura, may I ask what happened to Sasuke and why an Oto Kunoichi is with you?" Iruka asked in both shock and happiness, shock at this turn of events and happiness at seeing his old students.

Sakura immediately told Iruka what happened, their encounter with Orochimaru and the Oto Team, Team Ten and Team Nine's intervention, how Naruto woke up and easily dispatched the said Oto Team, then finally Sasuke's awakening and how Naruto easily took care of him also, to say the least Iruka was shocked.

"I see, are you alright Naruto? Those were your first kills after all," Iruka asked, his favorite student in worry.

"It's alright Iruka-sensei, after all it wasn't the first time I've seen death," Megatron answered, though while Iruka thought he was referring to his mission in the Nami no Kuni, Megatron was actually referring to his past life as the Decepticon Leader.

"Anyways, I'll have Sasuke be taken to have his mark looked at, but first," Iruka began as he immediately began explaining and ranting on the meaning of what was written on the plaque, but once he was done he saw that Sakura, Naruto and Kin already left, with the only person left in the room with him being an unconscious Sasuke.

At tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead before he began muttering something about, ungrateful brats and how the things he teaches them are important to their futures as Shinobi.

-With Megatron, Sakura and Kin-

"Alright, Sakura take Kin to the Hokage, if what you said about her working for Orochimaru is true, we can get some valuable information from her, despite being just a Genin," Megatron told his teammate.

"What about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked a little miffed at having to look after the Kunoichi from the team that attacked them.

"There is something that I have to take care of first, I'll meet you once the second exams are officially over," Megatron answered, before he left the room.

Alright, the first chapter is over. Now I hope you liked it, personally I think this is a very original idea on the whole "Naruto awakening his Past Life" genre. Now for those of you who don't know Naruto is the reincarnation of the Megatron/Galvatron from the Unicron Trilogy, my personal favorite incarnation of the Transformers to be perfectly honest.

Now like I said earlier, this isn't connected to the challenge on my profile for those of you who've seen it, so please don't ask.

Now for those of you that are confused, the reason why Megatron was referred to by Naruto those times, in this chapter is because no one else knows that Naruto is now Megatron yet, so from their perspective he is still Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

There were very few times that Hiruzen actually felt his age and right now, this was one of those times. Sakura just brought in an Oto Kunoichi to his office, where she explained her team's encounter with Orochimaru, Otogakure's apparent connection to him and Naruto's change. Before he could tell Sakura of what a serious claim she was making, Kin immediately came clean about everything.

This had him worried, Orochimaru was planning on invading Konoha with the aid of Sungakure, he knew all about the Sand Village's economic depression and it seems like his lack of action in regards that and his wayward student has come back to haunt him. But what also had him worried was Naruto's apparent change, the fact that the young genin was able to kill five enemy shinobi (1) without batting an eyelash has him worried. While death wasn't uncommon among shinobi, the fact that a fresh genin, especially one as pure as Naruto, was able to do such a thing was unheard of.

'Did Orochimaru do something to Naruto, is he under the Kyuubi's influence or is it something else entirely?' Hiruzen asked himself as he took out his pipe and began to burn some tobacco in it.

*The Day of the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries*

Megatron careful studied his competition and he had to say if it wasn't for his rebirth and the fact that he spent the last few remaining days of the Second Exam training, a good majority of them would have been threats to him.

Luckily it seems that when he stole the forbidden scroll before the merging, Galvatron was paying close attention to the details of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, when he just skimmed them before practicing the jutsu. Thanks to that he used the Kage Bushin's memory transfer ability to train and refine his abilities, Megatron can confidently say he can take on most of the competition here, if it comes down to him having to fight any of them.

'Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, that Kabuto guy's team and the Sand Team, if there was anyone I wanted to face it would be that make-up wearing male on the Sand Team, so I can make him pay for his humiliation earlier,' Megatron thought to himself as he scowled at the thought of his first encounter with the Sand Team.

"IT'S WAR PAINT" Kankuro immediately shouted, after Megatron finished his line of thought.

"Kankuro, shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara ordered in annoyance.

"Sorry Gaara, I just got a strange feeling that someone said, I was wearing make-up," Kankuro stuttered out, in fear of angering his younger brother.

'That was just creepy,' Megatron dryly thought to himself.

It seems that Kankuro has some kind of psychic ability to sense when someone says he's wearing making, regardless of whether they're saying out loud or thinking it to themselves.

Soon after that little moment of comic-relief was done, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention, causing them look towards the Sandaime Hokage.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to announce that I am proud to see that so many young genin have passed the second part of the exams. Though I will announce that from here on out it will be every man for themselves," Hiruzen announced, causing a smirk to appear on Megatron's face.

'Perfect,' the reincarnated Decepticon Leader thought to himself.

"This part of the Chuunin Exams will be a tournament, though unfortunately do to the amount of teams passing the second exam, we're going to have to have a preliminary round," Hiruzen told the genin, before he continued by saying, "But first I would like to tell you all the true reason behind the Chuunin Exams, you see aside from being a way to allow genin to be promoted to Chuunin, these exams are also a replacement for war."

As Megatron listened to the Hokage's explanation of the Chuunin Exams, he had to say he was impressed. While he didn't show it often, Megatron did have the Decepticon's best interest in heart (2) back in his past life and he couldn't help but wonder how many loses they could have avoided if they had something like this on Cybertron.

Right when Hiruzen was going to explain more about the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams, a cough was heard catching everyone's attention. Soon everyone turned their attention towards sickly looking Jounin, personally Megatron was surprised that they still had this guy on active duty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but I think that it would be best if I took things from here," The Jounin said as coughed every now and then between words.

"Of course Hayate-san, after all you are the proctor of this part of the exams," Hiruzen replied with a kind smile.

"Alright, the matches will be decided randomly by this screen, though before we start will anyone like to drop out before we begin?" Hayate asked as he scanned over the contestants.

"I would like withdraw from the exams, proctor-san," One Yakushi Kabuto stated with a pleasant smile.

After sharing a look with the Hokage and a few other jounin, Hayate gave Kabuto the okay, to leave the exams.

'Strange with the amount of times he said he failed the exams, I would have thought that Kabuto would want to take this chance to get promoted, then again, the amount of times he failed is very suspicious as well. I'll have to be careful, if my suspicions are correct than this Kabuto could be more then I can handle at my current level,' Megtron thought to himself as he looked at the glasses-cladded genin in suspicion.

"Very well then, would anyone else like to drop from the exams?" Hayate asked, after couple minutes and no dropouts, Hayate continued by saying, "Alright, with Kabuto's forfeit there is an odd number of contestants, so one of you will need to fight twice, are there any volunteers?"

"I would like to go," Megatron volunteered getting a look of jealousy from Gaara.

"Very well then, Uzumaki Naruto will be fighting twice in the Tournament," Hayate announced.

"Actually proctor, I won't be going by that name anymore, from now on I'll be known as Megatron," Megatron stated, getting a look of shock from those that knew him.

"Tch, Megatron, what is this some kind of dumb way to make yourself look cool, dobe?" Kiba asked arrogant taunting tone, getting a glare from the reincarnated Decepticon.

Normally, Megatron wasn't one to tolerate disrespect, but there wasn't much he could do right, now. If he acted out against Kiba right now, he would no doubtfully get disqualified.

'I'll just have wait and hope that this mutt will be one of my opponents in the exam,' Megatron thought to himself, as he clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to turn that Inuzuka into nothing more than smear on the ground.

The matches so far weren't anything interesting, Sasuke was barely able to defeat Kabuto's teammate Yoroi, it was only due to Sasuke copying Lee's jutsu from earlier that he was able to win and even then it was obvious that his Lion's Barrage was untested. Sasuke could have seriously crippled himself or even killed if things didn't go as planned, seriously how can someone who is praised as prodigy do something so dangerous and stupid.

Shino's fight wasn't much better either, Misumi was so focused on Shino and the insects coming from him, that he completely disregarded the insects coming from the ground and walls.

Turing his attention to the screen, Megatron saw the names flash until it landed on his and Kankuro's.

'Perfect,' Megatron thought to himself with a smirk.

"You should just surrender now. After all we both know what happened the last time you tried to pick a fight with me," Kankuro said arrogantly.

"This time, things will be different, worm," Megatron replied with his arms crossed and with a bored expression.

This got a growl of anger form Kankuro as he gritted his teeth at how this weakling, dismissed him.

Up in the stands, Temari could help but shake her head at Megatron's arrogance. She saw what happened the last time he tried to fight Kankuro, this match was going to be a short one.

"The match between Sabaku no Kankuro and Megatron will now begin, Hajime!" Hayate announced, starting the match.

Not wanting to show too many of his skills Megatron subtly place an exploding tag on a kunai, while using a henge to make it look like a regular kunai and threw it right in front of Kankuro.

"You're going to have to work more on you aim, boy" Kankuro said tauntingly while laughing, only to be met head first with a powerful explosion.

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted in fear for her younger brother.

Once the smoke cleared, an unconscious Kankuro was seen with pieces of wood and metal sticking in his body along with the remains of a puppet that was wearing an exact copy of the Kankuro's outfit.

The medics ran out to pick up the injured Suna-nin and took him to the infirmary, ignoring the fact that the match wasn't called yet. Getting over his shock at how the match ended, Hayate announced Megatron as the winner.

'Where did Naruto (3) learn to use that level of subtly in combat,' Kakashi, who just got back from sealing Sasuke's Curse Seal (4), Hiruzen and the genin from Team 8 thought to themselves as Megatron started to walk up the steps.

Even the Genin that saw him fight the Oto Team and an out-of-control Sasuke were shocked. When he fought those three, he just out right attacked them, never once was he so subtle in his attacks.

Temari was using every ounce of her willpower to not outright attack Megatron, her brother could be dead because of him. Baki wasn't much better, it was only due to his years of training and experience that he wasn't showing it, his student and the son of his Kazekage was in critical care right now because of that Konoha shinobi. Gaara on the other hand, he just didn't care, though Megatron's actions did intrigue him, maybe he'll be worthy of proving his existence after all.

After getting over their momentary shock, they decided to continue the matches immediately to get everyone's minds off of what just happened.

The next match was Sakura versus Ino and he had to say, he never saw a sadder fight then this. They only used the Academy Taijutsu style and the three Academy jutsu, with it ending with Ino using her family's Shintenshin no Jutsu to make Sakura forfeit the match, resulting in a victorious Ino and a dejected Sakura walking up the steps.

Next up was Temari vs Tenten, with that match tying with his own for the shortest match of the Chuuin Exams. It seems that his match between against her teammate has got her worried and in a very bad mood, since once the match started she instantly knocked Tenten out with a powerful wind jutsu before leaving for the infirmary to check on Kankuro.

Up next was Shikamaru vs Choji and that match might have been even sadder then Sakura and Ino's match. They both gave up before they even entered the Ring, stating that they didn't want to fight each other, with Shikamaru adding that it would be too troublesome to continue with the exams. If they were his subordinates, he would have seen to them being severely disciplined for their incompetence. To say the least, Megatron was disgusted by their laziness and lack of effort.

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen and after a few moments of shifting through names, it finally landed on Megatron and Kiba's name.

'This must be my lucky day, not only did I get my revenge on Kankuro, but now I'm going to put that mutt in his place,' Megatron thought to himself in glee at his luck.

"Woohoo Akamaru, we got ourselves an easy one," Kiba shouted out in glee at what he saw as an easy match, before he jumped down the railing.

Shaking his head, Megatron began walking down the steps until he heard Kiba's sensei, Kurenai, say, "Your student is doomed Kakashi, Naruto may have gotten lucky with how cocky that Suna-nin was, but Kiba won't make the same mistake he did. He might as well give up now and save himself the humiliation," in an arrogant tone.

Clenching his hand at her words, Megatron soon let a sadistic grin form on his face. That bitch was going to regret those words with her student paying the price for his sensei's actions.

"You might as well give up now dobe, I'm the alpha dog here," Kiba gloated arrogantly.

"You may be the alpha dog Kiba, but as your human master, it is my job to put you back in your place," Megatron replied, getting a look of rage from the Inuzuka heir.

"You're going to regret those words dobe," Kiba growled out.

Once, Hayate announced that the fight has begun, Kiba told Akamaru to stay and charged forward with his fist cocked back. Unfortunately for Kiba, while he was fast, he was nowhere near the level of speed Sasuke was at when he was using the curse seal and Megatron was able to track the Uchiha easily when he beat him. Catching the Inuzuka's fist, Megatron lifted his elbow up and brought it down onto Kiba's, snapping it in half.

Hearing his master's scream of agony, Akamaru ran to attack Megatron. Unfortunately, the blond shinobi didn't forget about the ninken, so when Akamaru was a few feet away from him, Megatron pushed Kiba away and sent a chakra enhanced punch at him, blasting the ninken's head from his shoulders.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba cried in anguish as everyone else looked at what happened with shock written all over their faces, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Enraged by his partner's death, Kiba charged forward and tried to beat Megatron with his good arm only for it to be caught just like the last one. With a sadistic grin, Megatron placed his other arm on Kiba's shoulder before dislocating both it and his arm with with a sickening snap, getting another scream of agony from Kiba.

Grabbing Kiba by his collar, Megatron let out a chuckle before saying, "You know Kiba, I was originally going to put you in your place and just walk away. But thanks to your sensei's words, I decided that I won't stop until I've crushed you, both physically and spiritually," while motioning his head towards Akamaru's corpse when he said spiritually.

Kurenai could only look on in shock, fear and sorrow when she heard this. This was all her fault and now thanks to her arrogance Kiba is going to pay the price. This also worked as a wake-up call for everyone else, at first they thought that the change of his name was just some kind of prank, but now they know that the Naruto they knew really was gone and now in his place was Megatron.

With his piece said, Megatron socked Kiba right in the gut before letting go of his collar and landing a right hook on his jaw. But Megatron wasn't done there, he grabbed Kiba by his head and smashed him straight into the wall before he began to continuously punch Kiba in the face, until his nose was broken, his right eye swollen shut, his lip split with a couple teeth missing and his cheeks bruised & swollen.

Grabbing Kiba by his collar once again, Megatron through him onto the ground before he jumped up into the air and dropped his knee onto Kiba's left leg, breaking it, getting another scream of pain from the young Inuzuka.

Iruka could only look on in shock and horror at what Naruto, no, Megatron was doing. Never in his life did ever thought he'd see him sadistically beat up his opponent, much less a fellow Konoha Shinobi.

"Hokage-sama what's going, why is Megatron doing this?!" Iruka asked his superior in shock.

"Sakura did say that Orochimaru struck Megatron's seal when they encountered him. If I had to guess, I would have to say that it might have caused some of the Kyuubi's personality to mix with Naruto's," Hiruzen answered calmly, though on the inside he was as shocked as everyone else, never in his life did he ever think that he would see Megatron do something like this.

After taking to lift his fist up, Megatron brought it down on Kiba's other leg, getting another scream from him, before he got up and stomped his foot down on the Inuzuka's chest and began grinding his heel into it, getting more screams of pain from Kiba along with a few whimpers and groans as well.

"Stop it Megatron, please stop it! You've made your point, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I've insulted you, just please, please stop hurting my student!" Kurenai cried out in tears at the sight of Akamaru's corpse and Kiba's broken body.

Satisfied with his work in not only breaking his opponent, but also bringing the bitch that dared to insult him to tears, Megatron removed his foot from Kiba's chest before turned towards Hayate and said "Call the match, I'm satisfied with my work."

Snapping out of his shock, Hayate immediately named Megatron the winner, before the medics came running in and picked up Kiba's broken body along with the dead ninken's body.

As he walked up the steps and catwalk, everyone backed away from Megatron in fear, as if they were staring at Orochimaru or Uchiha Madara themselves. Soon Megatron felt an arm on his should causing him to look at an angry Kakashi, a disappointed Gai and Asuma, who was comforting a bawling Kurenai.

"Megatron, I don't know what you were thinking, but while it's outside of the Hokage's power to punish you, I won't be letting you get off lightly for this. You've not only nearly beaten a fellow Konoha Shinobi to death, but you've also traumatized a well-respected jounin of the same village. This is not how you treat your comrades, Megatron," Kakashi said in a scolding tone.

Brushing the jounin's hand from his shoulder, Megatron sneered before he replied by saying, "Comrades, what comrades? I don't view any of you as my comrades Hatake. All my life, I've been shunned, insulted and even attacked by citizens of this village, both civilian and shinobi. Also I don't view you as my sensei, all you've taught us was teamwork exercises while doing nothing to help us with our individual skills, you didn't even teach us a chakra control exercise until we were on a C-Rank Mission that was upgraded to an A-Rank Mission, plus I know you've been giving that Uchiha private lessons ever since he got his Sharingan."

This caused Kakashi to flinch, both at the coldness in his students tone and the cold-hard truth of this words.

'How did he know about that?!' Kakashi thought to himself, when Megatron mentioned his private lessons to Sasuke.

"When I was unconscious in the Forest of Death, my entire life flashed before my eyes," Megatron said, it wasn't even a lie, when he merged with Galvatron he did see all of his memories as Naruto and Galvatron flash before him, "I'm no longer this villages punching bag nor am I it's doormat anymore, if anyone even thinks of attacking me, I won't hesitate to strike back, understand."

With that said and done, Megatron turned away to focus his attention on the upcoming matches, ignoring the shocked look on Kakashi's face.

'If Megatron's life flashed before his eyes, does that mean that he knows who his parents are,' Hiruzen thought to himself, as he heard Megatron and Kakashi's conversation via channeling chakra in his ears.

Hinata and Neji's match wasn't that interesting, it was completely one-sided (5), though it also showed that Neji was a very weak-willed individual with how he kept going on about how fate ruled over everything, seriously what's with the prodigies in this village?

Though Gaara and Rock Lee's match was probably the most interesting, with Gaara's Sand-based jutsu along with Lee's Taijutsu and the Eight Gates, it showed Megatron the level of strength he needed to reach if he ever ended up facing one of them in battle. Unfortunately though, Gaara won the match when Lee tired himself out from using five of the eight gates, with the medics saying that even if Lee recovers, he will never be a Shinobi again. A shame too, since there's no doubt that Lee would have one day become a worthy adversary when the time Megatron defects from this village ever comes.

"All genin that passed won their matches, please come down to the arena immediately," Hayate announced.

Once the Genin were at the arena Hiruzen told them to draw numbers to decide their places for the finals.

The following matches consisted as so:

1\. Megatron vs Neji

2\. Sasuke vs Gaara

3\. Shino vs Temari

4\. Ino vs the winner of Round 3

"You have a month to prepare for the finals, dismissed," Hiruzen announced, before disappearing in a shunshin.

Megatron couldn't help but smirk at this, a whole free month to train and increase his strength, this was perfect and with his Kage Bushin no Jutsu he'll be able to get a lot done during that month.

'This just keeps getting better and better,' Megatron thought to himself, before he left the arena and headed straight for the village. First things first though, he had to get new clothes and equipment along with checking out the library for any scroll that's help him with his training.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about that I have fixed the chapter and do up you enjoy it and sorry again**

It has only been a week since the preliminaries and Megatron has already made good progress with his training. While he was working on his physical capabilities and Taijutsu, his Clones have been going to the Library gathering as well as learning from any scrolls and books that can help increase his jutsu arsenal, improve his chakra control and information on the Elemental Nations themselves.

Right now Megatron was standing in the middle of a training ground, cladded in a royal blue shirt that was under a black long-sleeved trench coat with the Decepticon symbol imprinted on the back, black long pants, black combat boots and a back kunai pouch on his right outer thigh, while carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

'According to the book one of my clones read, this piece of paper is called chakra paper, something I can use to find out what my Elemental affinity is,' Megatron thought to himself with interest as he channeled chakra into it.

To his surprise though, the paper split into six pieces with one going a blaze with white fire, another crumpling into a ball the size of a small pebble, the third piece literally turned into what instead of getting damp, the fourth piece turned into pure granite before crumbling, the sixth piece turned pitch black while giving off wisps of darkness and the last piece of a paper turned symmetrically black & white with the black side having a with dot on it while the white side had a white dot on it.

"Now this is interesting, not only do I have an extremely strong affinity for the five basic elements, but I also have an affinity for darkness and Yin-Yang. Could it be another side effect of me once wearing the Armor of Unicron in my past life?" Megatron muttered to himself in shock before he began chuckling which then grew into a full blown laughter at this turn of events.

This was perfect, not only does he have the potential use the five basic elements at a level that rivaled if not surpassed the Nidaime Hokage's own water affinity, but he also had an affinity to two of the most powerful and malleable elements in the entire universe, with one them being an element that the Rikudou Sennin himself, once used.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Megatron called out once he regained his composure, soon enough a thousand shadow clones covered the training ground, "I want a eight hundred of you break into groups of hundred and train in our elemental affinities while the last two hundred split in half with one group working on chakra control while the other group continues studying at the library, I myself will work on my physical conditioning, Taijutsu and start training in Kenjutsu as well."

With their orders given to them the shadow clones went to work on their tasks, while Megatron left the training ground to get some training-weights and a bokken so he can start train in using Kenjutsu.

*Two Weeks Later*

It's has been three weeks into the month long break, it only took only a day to fully master his Elemental affinities thanks to his shadow clones and what his clones read about Elemental Manipulation training and by the end of the second week his chakra control has reached an acceptable level at the moment, though he will continue working on it once the exams are over, along with finishing his studies of the Elemental Nations. Now he had his clones working on elemental Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, which he found surprisingly easy, practicing Genjutsu with the Inton (2), training in Iryo-Ninjutsu with the Youton (3) and sparing with him in Kenjutsu & Taijutsu which were coming along just fine.

Currently Megatron was sparing with his clones while wielding two items from his past, the Skyboom Shield and the Star Saber, both of which he recreated quite easily with the Onmyoton along with the Requiem Blaster, thanks to his knowledge on the said weapons and how they work. Soon enough Naruto dispatched the last clone, before sealing away the two weapons in some storage scrolls on his body.

'Now there is only one last thing for me to do, then I'll spend the last ten days of the month relaxing so I won't be tired out for the finals,' Megatron thought to himself as he went through a series of hand seals before he bit his thumb and slammed his hand down on the ground.

Soon enough, Megatron was engulfed in a cloud of smoke before he disappeared without a trace.

-The Primordial Lands-

After appearing in a puff of smoke, Megatron took a moment to look around and saw that he was in some kind of jungle.

'Interesting, so this is where the Kuchiyose no Jutsu sent me,' Megatron thought to himself before he began walking around the jungle.

Soon enough, he found himself in the middle of a clearing. As soon as he stepped into the center of the area, the bushes surrounding the clearing began to shake and soon enough Megatron found himself surround by all sides by a group of bipedal reptiles that were the size of a fully grown human.

"What brings you to the Primordial Lands, human?" One of the creatures asked in a threatening tone.

"I was brought here through the use of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Megatron answered, as he brought his hands to the seal that held the Star Saber in case any of the creature tried to attack him, "May I ask just what the Primordial Lands are and what kind of creature you are?" Megatron asked with a cautious yet forceful tone.

Impressed by the human's bravery and willingness to stand his ground the lead creature decided to answer him, "The Primordial Lands is the home of the Saurian Tribe, as for what we are, we are velociraptors, the scouts and Assassins of the Saurians," the now identified velociraptor answered.

"I see," Megatron said with interest since normally Summoning Contracts are composed of a single clan of animals, but from what this velociraptor said, it sounds like the Saurians are made up of multiple different clans of animals.

"Anyways, my name is Talon, now since you were brought hear via Kuchiyose no Jutsu, we'll take you to the tribe leader to see if you are worthy of being our Summoner, but be warned if you fail, you'll be our leader's next meal," the now named Talon said as he and his brethren lead Naruto to the tribe leader's location.

As they walked through the jungle the velociraptors lead Megatron to a cave, "Stay here," Talon said as he walked into the cave to talk to who the tribe leader.

"So you are our potential summoner," A Loud deep voice said as Megatron felt the ground he was standing on shaking, though once it stopped, Megatron found himself standing in front of a gigantic bipedal Saurian that was easily the size of a bijuu.

"I am Grimlock (1), a Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Leader of the Saurian Contract, may ask who you are human?" The now named Grimlock asked.

"My name is Megatron, a Shinobi of Konoha and the leader of the soon to be formed Decepticons," Megatron replied without a tinge of fear.

"So you aren't planning on staying loyal to your village then?" Grimlock asked while slightly impressed by the boy's lack of fear before saying, "Oh well it doesn't matter, the Saurians aren't loyal to any of the Hidden Villages so it is of no consequence to use if you decide to defect from your village or not, now onto your test."

Soon enough, Grimlock let out a full blown roar right at Megatron who didn't even as much as flinch, instead he unsealed the Star Saber and pointed it at the Tyrannosaurus, shocking the tribe leader.

"I have to say, never has anyone ever passed this test, you have shown that you have the courage and willpower to summon the Saurians, here is the summoning contract," Grimlock said as lead Megatron into the cave where a large scroll resides, "Open the scroll and sign your name on a blank space in blood then place your finger prints by your name."

Megatron did just that, with the contract signed, Grimlock told him that he was now their Summoner and he is free to call upon them when he need them, before Megatron disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned to the training ground he was just in.

*The Day of the Chuunin Exams*

It was the day of the Chuunin Exams, Megatron has just finished getting dressed and walked out of his bedroom and into his living room/kitchen area where he was greeted by his roommate, Tsuchi Kin.

A couple days after the preliminaries, Megatron decided to take Kin as a spoils of war and make her his first recruit for the Deceptions. The process of making her a spoils was actually quite easy since he killed her team along with the fact that she admitted that her village was going to invade Konoha.

"Good morning Megatron-sama, heading to the Chuunin Exam stadium today I take it," Kin stated since there wasn't really anywhere else that her master had any plans to go to today.

"Yes Kin, now remember to stay in the Apartment at all times, since we don't want to risk you getting attacked by anyone from Otogakure. The security and barrier seals will be activated to ensure that no other but you and I can enter or leave the apartment," Megatron told her as he walked towards the door.

"Alright, but I want to have some fun to night when the exams and the invasion is over, okay," Kin whispered into his ear seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing a smirk to form on Megatron's lips.

Thanks to his reincarnation, Megatron has been introduced to a lot of enjoyable things that he couldn't do in his past life, with one of those things being sex. It wasn't a secret that most, if not all Kunoichi are attracted to power and Kin was no exception, heck she probably has even higher attraction to it than most others since Otogakure was a place that revolved around having power. The only reason why Kin was so fearful of when they first met, was because she was in a position where if she made one wrong move, he would kill her without hesitation and there would be nothing she could do to prevent that.

"It will be my pleasure," Megatron replied, before he walked out of the door and activated the security and barrier seals around the apartment once the door was closed.

With everything said and done, Megatron disappeared in a swirl of leaves, heading straight for the area where the Chuunin Exam Finals are taking place.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright day in the Leaf village. The sun's rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as Shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As Hokage he looked over the village from his seat in the Kage booth, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout, but he couldn't help having a feeling of dread lurking around.

But ignored it as he saw sitting in one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly named 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the Genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chuunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the Jounin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor, seven figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the Genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro, with the last member being the Jounin proctoring this match. The Proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protectors like a bandanna, and the standard Jounin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his Jounin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninjas, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Megatron. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the late minute or turn up late. However, that Megatron wasn't standing down there it worried him even after the preliminary matches.

Down that the stadium

Shikamaru was thinking 'Oi, oi, we're missing not only Sasuke but Naruto…No, wait to make that Megatron as well. Troublesome.'

Up in the stands, Ino and Sakura were getting worried. Ino suddenly asked "What are the others doing? The matches are going to begin soon." Sakura was thinking 'Where's Sasuke-kun? Not only that Freak Megatron isn't here as well.'

Suddenly there was a large thundercloud expands to cover the entire arena and soon enough, covers the entire Village in a blanket of darkness. Sparks of lightning can be seen from within the dark clouds as well as the loud and powerful claps of thunder which causes a few spectators to jump up in fright, as rainfall starts to moisten the Village. However, they ignore the rain that is starting to drenching them as a bolt of lightning shots down the dead center into the arena. What really catches the people's eye is that the Thunderbolt isn't the usually golden yellow color but instead, the bolt of lightning is black with a hint of yellow and purple in the middle.

Genma and the other contestants, all of the Spectators cover their eyes dude attends light and the wind and stray bolts of lightning but both slide across the floor before they are blown away and they barely stop by walls.

The lightning bolt disperses and to the shock of the viewers, a man stands in the center of where the lighting struck.

A very scary man.

Genma and the other contestants both take several steps back in fear of Nar…No Megatron who is doing a good job on putting some fear into their hearts. Not only them but quite a lot of people from the stands as well.

This young man that once known as Naruto stood tall and proud, his once ocean blue eyes are ruby red with literally leaking purple lightning with the occasional spark climbing up his legs, Every two seconds, he releases pulse of thick Chakra that keeps blowing the wind back as well as knocking out quite a few Civilians who are drowning under the thick Chakra that's flooding the Village. Genins and several Chunins collapses to their knees or into unconsciousness while the Jonins are having trouble breathing. The ones that are less affected are the Kages who are still sweating from the excess Chakra coming from Megatron that look like a carbon copy of Minato.

"Am I late?" he asked as the purple lightning, dark clouds and toothy smirk give off a very ominous appearance. As Megatron walking towards Neji and Genma.

'Is-is that...Uzumaki Naruto?' thought the Jounin Proctor while wondering if he needed to have his eyes checked or if he was in the twilight zone.

Gone was the 4'3", orange loving knucklehead of a ninja. What stood in his place was a whole new warrior no this Gladiator altogether. This boy, no, a man stood at an impressive 5'7", his spiky blonde hair was similar to Minato's. He had gone from scrawny to ripped, he had muscles bulging damn near everywhere and multiple faint scars on his face. The man was wearing a purple shirt and dark gray pants with a black belt. He wore combat boots and a gray trench coat. And he had his Konoha headband tightly around his head. Megatron even had, what appeared to be a dinosaur t-rex emblem tattooed on his left pectoral.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to identify this new person as once Naruto Uzumaki now Megatron was because of the blonde spiky hair and the 3 whisker marks he had on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

Then it irrupted into sound with a few simple words they spoke and thought next.

The stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to the 'demon brat'.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I thought he was supposed to be some scrawny looking idiot wearing 'kill me' orange? No-no-not th-that that THING standing down there!" said one person in the stands

"Oh my Kami, he's so sexy!" said one woman not from Konoha.

"What the hell happened to the brat?" said one Leaf Shinobi of Chuunin rank

"Do you think it was the Fox?" said a civilian whispering to another.

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

(Stands)

"That's Naru...Megatron?" Ino asked/shouted, as she saw the new, and very much improved version of the blonde knucklehead.

Sakura was staring too but was in denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look better than her Sasuke. Choji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Megatron. Kiba whimpered in fear remembering brutal beating that Megatron give him but he still smirked. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be extremely brutal. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the ever-massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's/Megatron's muscles.

Down in the arena, Temari was staring at Megatron while trying to hold back her own with less noticeable effort.

'Wow! This kid went from loudmouthed squirt to hot stud in less than one month. I hope he's still single. Hubba! Hubba! Hubba!' she thought while her face was red and also forgetting what he did to her brother during the preliminary matches.

'Oh no, Temari's got a crush on him. this would be good Blackmail material! But I know it will only get me killed by my sister or even worse him it's not like he hasn't tried to kill me before' thought Kankuro was noting the look on his sister's face and he was scared for his sister and himself.

Shikamaru eyes were wide but he still managed had that bored look on his face.

"Troublesome," he said out loud knowing Megatron's face was in the dictionary when it came to the term.

"Maybe he can help me prove my existence," thought Gaara had on a slightly sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy that made him change so drastically in such a short time. He was also starting to wonder how he was able to do that thing when he entered the arena.

(Arena Floor)

"N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Genma stuttered/asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

Megatron looks at Genma and replied 'the name is Megatron" as he focused his attention on a still stunned Neji.

"Damn boy, been hitting them weights?" Chuckled the proctor.

'And them steroids apparently,' thought many of the Jounin senseis in the stands.

Megatron simply chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/n sorry took so long to update this chapter I had the bad case of writer's block and I couldn't write a good fighting description for Megatron and Neji so it might sound similar to other fanfics and I do give full credit to them to help me complete this story I do not want people to complain that I've copywriting others and leaving harsh comments I will ignore them and report them for harassment this is your only warning)**

"Hn, so the dead last finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked, finally getting out of his shock.

"Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose? Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!"

Megatron simply stared at him as if he were a bug, which in Megatron's eyes he was. "Now the match between Neji Hyuuga and Megatron will begin," Genma said smirking.

Genma then decided to get the hell out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box. Up in the stands two Chuunin, Kotetsu, and Uzumo, both sat and watched the match.

"The kid's come far," Izumo said simply.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, "but is the kid strong enough to fight the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan?"

In the arena, Neji faced Megatron and crossed his arms.

"Give up now," he said, "there is no way that you can defy fate." When Neji didn't receive a reply he scowled at Megatron.

"Are you listening to me?" said Neji with Megatron simply stayed silent, watching Neji like a predator stalks its prey.

While his mind was going back to when he was a Gladiator, fighting in the pits of Kaon how he won and earn his name how we became a revolutionary along with Orion Pax.

(Flashback-in the pits of Kaon)

The pit floor was rectangular and large enough for a regiment to hold exercises on, two hundred mechanometers on its short sides and half again that distance on the long sides. It was made of ore pebbles crushed and discarded from the foundries because their concentration of metals was too low to be useful. Spaced at irregular intervals around the floor, mechanical debris and burning heaps of trash made optics tricky and created endless opportunities for tactical ambush and blind-side attacks.

Surrounding the floor, four levels of seating rose vertically to a ceiling a hundred mechanos overhead. Banks of lights in every frequency from infrared to ultraviolet drenched the floor in merciless light. The stands were jammed with workers in the factories and elemental refineries of Kaon, stomping their feet in rhythm until the entire balconies of each level bounced up and down to nearly the limits of the metal frame's tensile strength.

The noise was already overwhelming and would grow so loud in the course of the match that the gladiators would fight with no input from their audio arrays save a constant maxed-out white noise. A hundred times and more, Megatronus had entered a pit, either this one or another much like it. Every time he had emerged victorious. The Tournament of Champions—this arena circuit's grandiose name for itself— had now changed the rules for Megatronus's opponents, allowing them to enter first and assume alt-form if they chose. Anything they could scan and assimilate might be turned into a camouflage shape.

It was a cowardly way to fight, but it worked in Megatronus's favor. When he could give the opponent the first shot—the opportunity to ambush him—and survive to win a total victory despite this, he looked invincible. Word was spreading. It was not so many stellar cycles ago that Megatronus had been merely one of the more fearsome gladiators in the Kaon pits. Now he was without question the most feared. It had not been so long ago that Megatronus still had no name. Now he had chosen a name to strike fear into the timid and inspire loyalty among those who would follow him. That it was not his name did not concern him in the least; he who was born with no name did not care where his name came from when he took one.

There, he thought. My opponent is there.

His optics had locked on a heap of discarded body parts, the kind of scrap heap seen in the aftermath of an industrial accident, when dead Cybertronians lay awaiting reclamation and reconstruction. It was obvious, but Megatronus had long since realized that few of his opponents had any tactical subtlety.

Above and around him, the crowd thundered. He looked up at them and raised his arms over his head, waving them into an even greater frenzy.

This had dual purposes. One, it got the crowd on his side. And two, seeing Megatronus pantomiming victory before the fight had even begun would enrage any opponent with a shred of self-respect. Angry opponents were careless opponents. Careless opponents were dead opponents. The logic was flawless.

From the pile of body parts erupted not one, but three fighting bots. They were collectively one of Shockwave's combiner experiments, he could tell right away from the way they moved together—and these three were primitive, drones barely capable of what more advanced Cybertronians considered consciousness. One immediately changed into an all-terrain vehicle, its tracks studded and magnetic; it headed for one wall of the pit, looking for a higher vantage point to establish a crossfire. Megatronus kept focused on the other two, which sprang immediately at him. The first he knocked down with a blaster shot; the second he swatted aside with a sweeping backhand. Keeping the ATV in his peripheral vision, Megatronus pivoted to prevent the two bot-form combiners from flanking him. One of them reared up and sprayed a stream of corrosive fluid at his face; he ducked aside, feeling the spray of it bum on his shoulder. The second made another pass at him, its blade-tipped hands flicking out at him.

Megatronus caught the combiner's arm just above the bladed wrist. Another jet of acid spattered across his back. With a roar, he broke the arm off and flung it into the crowd.

This was a calculated maneuver. He wanted them to know that he was dangerous, that when you went to watch Megatronus fight he was always on the verge of bringing the entire arena down on all of their heads. He fought like he knew he would die and did not care, but also like he knew he could never die and so could take any risk without fear. The arm, sparking and leaking the residue of the vibroblade's Energon reservoir, spun into the second deck; some spectators lunged out of its way while others reached to catch it. In a klik, Megatronus saw the blade slash and eat through a spectator's arm; saw another in the crowd grab the arm near the break and fling it up into the deck above him; saw fights break out in the aftermath…

But he could watch it no further because the bot on the walls was opening up on him with concentrated energy fire beyond what he would have expected in a Cybertronian so small. The blasts knocked him off balance momentarily, and the acid-spitter closed in to take advantage.

Megatronus took the next volley of energy fire across his back as he closed with the mutilated combiner. Always finish a kill was his philosophy. Two wounded enemies were still two enemies. He closed the distance between them in a leap and used his larger mass and greater strength to drive the wounded combiner into the base of a pile of debris. Acid streaked his back again but Megatronus ignored it. He had taken the best shot that combiner could give and it would not kill him—at least not sooner than he could kill it and its wheeled comrade.

He held down the wounded bot, rammed the muzzle of his ion cannon into the joint where its neck met its multi-armed thorax and blew it apart. Now the three bots would never be able to assume their combined form; this was another reason to finish a kill. A chittering sound reached him, even over the hysterical collective scream of the crowd at the match's first kill. Megatronus lifted the dead combiner up, swung it over his head, and flung it away to crash against the wall opposite the seating deck where he had thrown its arm. The acid sprayer landed on his back in the next moment, its pointed nozzle looking for vulnerable points on the back of Megatronus's head and neck.

He was Megatronus. He had no vulnerable points. He reached back with both hands, grabbed the acid spitter, and slammed it to the floor. Small pieces of it broke off, and Megatronus went in for the kill. This one he would do with his bare hands.

But surprises were yet in store. The combiner wriggled out of his grasp, then slithered with surprising speed across the broken terrain of the floor to join the ATV on the wall. The two of them then merged, combining into a single alternate form that leaped up into the air and hovered.

So, Megatronus thought. I was wrong. Even with only two of them, they can combine.

It stopped, hovering perhaps forty mechanos above the center of the pit floor. Extruded tentacular cables unspooled to catch on girders and keep the combiner up in the air. From there it rained energy blasts down on him from blaster-adapted legs, occasionally swooping lower to discharge globules of acid from its mouth. What strange forms the combiners were, Megatronus thought. To surrender their individuality and merge together like that. It repelled him. He hated them, all of them. Any Cybertronian willing to give up its own identity was not worthy of the name.

He changed form, adopting the alt-form he had learned soon after his creation, a tank adapted for heavy mining and demolition work. The combiner darted away as Megatronus's battery of proton blasters exploded across its carapace and severed one of its cables; it fell, swinging back down on the other cable toward the arena floor. Megatronus roared toward the higher end of the arena, closing with a speed it hadn't anticipated; it zigzagged through the pit, jinking so close to the balconies that the front-row audience alternately ducked away or reached out to grab it. Megatronus caught it up near the top of a debris pile that was the highest point on the arena floor, reassuming his proto-form as he collided with it and kept hold, one hand on an arm and the other clamped on its thorax. His optics momentarily flared out as it jammed an energy cannon in his face and fired. He ile of debris. The savage glee of the crowd vibrated in all of Megatronus's sensors.

Now was the time to end this. Megatronus reared up over the disoriented combiner and manifested twin maces in both hands. He stomped down on the combiner's back, holding it in place. It chattered, tried to divide, and failed. Its limbs scrabbled for purchase and leverage, but he was far too strong. Raising both maces, Megatronus let his gaze roam across the crowd, which was if anything more berserk than before. Combiners, he thought scornfully. Next, they would send out Minicons for him to step on.

"Who defeats Megatronus?" he roared out and struck. Lubricants and bits of combiner spattered him. "No one! No one defeats Megatronus!" He struck again, and again, butchering the combiner where it lay. Then he emptied his hands and raised his arms again. "I STILL FUNCTION!"

Striding from one end of the pit to the other, he pointed into the crowd. "Would you challenge me? You? Anyone! Any five of you, or ten of you, challenge me now for everything I have ever won! No one defeats Megatronus!" Back in the center of the pit, he kicked apart the remains of the combined Insecticon flyer and flung pieces of it into the crowd for trophies. "Remember!" he called out. "Remember that you saw Megatronus! It is the best day of your life! Remember!"

Their adulation rained down on him like Energon, like life itself. Never again will I be nameless, Megatronus thought.

MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS! MEGATRONUS!

Something odd happened as the chant intensified. The last syllable of the moniker started to fade out as the crowd made a collective choice to end the chant on a strong syllable. Megatronus listened, and felt a strange thrill as his name modulated, changed… transformed. He was renamed by his followers, given a name that no Cybertronian had ever carried. The arena shook with the force of the chant.

MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!

Yes, he thought. I will be Megatron.

(End Flashback)

Neji just smirked, thinking his opponent was afraid and activated his Byakugan.

"Don't feel like talking? Fine, let's get this beating started." He said smirking.

"Watch closely Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, said to his youngest daughter.

"Why?" said Hanabi while staring at this monster of a Shinobi facing her cousin.

"There is no other Hyuuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuuga prodigy," said Hiashi though even he felt some form of fear at this.

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

In the arena, Neji charged at Megatron, who just stood there, and seemed unafraid and uncaring of being hit by the infamous Taijutsu of the Hyuuga Clan. Just as Neji was about to strike him, Megatron moved skillfully to the left and, at a speed, even Neji couldn't track with his Byakugan Eyes, and backhanded the Hyuuga away from him. Neji rolled about 20 feet away from Megatron before stopping and quickly getting to his feet in shock. 'What the hell was that?' Thought Neji, as he nursed the right side of his face. 'He wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast when he fought the Inuzuka, but then again he completely destroyed him. One month of training shouldn't have given him this much power.'

'Whoa!' Were the collective thoughts of everyone Naruto no make that Megatron who saw his last match last month were shocked to see such Display of Power from the last month couldn't topple how much power he has now. "Hm, so it seems you've gotten a little bit better since your last fight. Doesn't matter since you'll still lose to me like my useless cousin did in the Chuunin Exam Prelims!" taunted the Hyuuga, as he was now cautiously stepping towards the former Uzumaki, and saw him being unaffected by the comment. Only to stop when Megatron opens his mouth " I find it really amusing that you think you're so above Everyone else, by just making fun of your opponent But there's one thing I won't stand for That a big strong Mech like yourself is speaking ill remarks, of a young femme who tried her best to seize her honor and glory for her family who has shunned her because she is weak and timid, and kind nature like her carrier. But yet you show her disrespect because I know deep down that you lost someone close to you and you needed to blame someone, because you couldn't admit yourself that you couldn't stop whoever this someone is that was taken from you am I right I see Mech's like you countless times you are not strong you're not brave you're not honorable, you're just a coward just like Starscream."

After what Megatron said Neji shocked and angry and yell " BUT IT STILL DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING" Neji charged at Megatron and unleashed a barrage of Juken strikes. He became frustrated as simply dodged and deflected all of his strikes.

"Holy shit, this is the kid that used to go around wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting about how he would be Hokage one day?" Izumo said in amazement.

"He just might be able to do it!" Kotetsu chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Megatron She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing, Neji won't stand a chance. Within a few seconds, Megatron already knows that Neji was losing his concentration his attacks are becoming sloppy and uncoordinated and leaving himself wide open. He needs to wait for a bit longer until Neji makes a fatal mistake, it wasn't long until he was right when Neji open his mouth "GODDAMNIT STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" yelled out a furious Neji while Megatron simply laughed at the Hyuuga as he continuously danced around the Juken strikes. Neji had a small moment of triumph as he finally managed to nail Megatron in his left arm. However, that small triumph was replaced with pain as Megatron used that exact same arm to punch Neji across his face as Megatron used his other hand to draw out his sword the dark star-saber and slice off Neji's arm to the elbow as Neji was sent flying back a good fifteen feet.

The stadium was once again shocked as they saw the supposed 'dead last loser' strike the Hyuuga prodigy. They seem to forget or not notice that Neji's arm was severed his blood was pouring out from the wound as Megatron stared impassively at his opponent this was not even a match for him, for Primus sake, this was not even worth his time he fought more vicious opponent's creatures in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. "Really Neji? Is this the best you have to offer? How…. Disappointing!" Megatron said with a bored tone with a relaxed posture, shocking everyone by his now deep voice was while he taunted the Hyuuga with a smirk and he saw Neji face go red ignoring the fact that he lost his arm he could still have a Fighting Chance a upon hearing him comment.

"Disappointing? Disappointing! DISAPPOINTING! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!" yell Neji and Megatron thought for a moment just like 'Starscream always losing his temper but yet I wonder could Neji be The Reincarnation of that worthless traitorous Seeker, let's see if he does something stupid just like Starscream.' Neji slipped into a new stance that had many of the Hyuuga clan members in the crowd gasping in shock. "You're within my field of deviation." With that, he charged straight at Megatron. Had he had a clear head instead of an anger driven one, he would have noticed that Megatron smirked and didn't move at all and instead, let Neji get within striking range.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" stated Neji as he started using his clan's prized skill to close all of Megatron's chakra points. If Neji paid attention he would have noticed that Megatron never even flinched when Neji started his assault, nor did he move an inch from his spot. This surprise Megatron that he could still do the Juken with one arm. "What the hell has Nar-Megatron been up to this past month?" asked a gobsmacked Shikamaru as he watches from the competitor's booth, Sakura can only watch and feeling anger towards Naruto as she thought 'how can that monster being more powerful than my precious Sasuke Kun,' Sakura while her anger at the blonde being this strong only infuriated her further since she felt Sasuke should be the one with this power and not the monster fighting Neji. "He's taking all of those Juken strikes as if they're nothing! Hey Hinata, can you check and see if Neji is even closing any of Naru-Megatron's chakra points?" said choji "H-Hai!" muttered the shy Hyuuga heiress as she activated her Byakugan before gasping.

"What? What do you see?" said Ino seeing Hinata staring intently at Naruto.

"A-a-amazi-n-ng, Neji-nii-san's Chakra hasn't even scratched any of Naruto-kun's chakra points!" She said, much to the amazement and disbelief of all of those around her.

"Bullshit!" sneered Sakura at Hinata.

"What?" said Ino surprised by Sakura continued putting down of Naruto in this fight. "Your Byakugan must have a defect in it. There is absolutely no way in hell that that baka is withstanding all of those hits. He must be cheating somehow, stupid Naru-Baka!" said Sakura while Hinata ignored the dumb fan girl however as she looked away from where Neji was striking Naruto with his Juken strikes and allowed her x-ray vision eyes to travel a little bit farther down south on the body of her crush.

'Oh-oh m-m-m-my, h-he s-so big.' She thought as she fainted with a little blood leaking down her nose. "Hinata? Hinata? What happened? Why'd she collapse?" questioned a frantic choji as he saw Hinata knocked out in her chair with blood leaking out of her nose, and a perverted smile on her face.

(Back to the Fight)

"Wha-what the hell?" Huffed a tired and light head Neji as he finished his assault. "Why haven't any of your chakra points closed?"

"Is that it? Because honestly, That. Was. PATHETIC!" Asked a bored Megatron as he stared at Neji looking at him in shock at first before anger replaced it. 'This isn't possible. He should be weak! Pathetic. A commoner in his truest form. So how is it possible he's doing this?' thought Neji simply gritted his teeth as this commoner actually had the audacity to mock him. A member of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan.

"Since you're beginning to bore me," began Megatron with a sigh, he immediately put Neji on his guard, "I guess I'll go on the offensive now instead of defensive." Neji didn't have any time to react as Megatron suddenly vanished from the spot he was in and appeared directly in front of him. Suddenly a purple light glowing brightly above Megatron right arm and fired hitting Neji straight on his stomach sending him flying but Megatron wasn't going to let him off so easily suddenly Megatron shot forward faster than Neji could follow, and seconds later a punch, which could only be described as playful, connected with his chin. Neji felt immense pain as he flew backwards. After what seemed like hours to him, Neji finally landed in a heap on the ground, Megatron slowly walked over to the downed Hyuuga with his Fusion Cannon was ready to be fired again as its energy was brightly showing on his arm ready to blast the older boy to pieces. Neji could only stare at the bright light from the energy ball Megatron had just made and then up at the blonde to await the inevitable end of his life. This was not how Neji pictured things ending. Not by a long shot. The Elders and Hiashi had greatly convinced him that Naruto no Megatron would lose at his hands through the superior Taijutsu that was Gentle Fist. But here he was. Broken. Bleeding. Staring at his death and the man holding the preverbal scythe in his hand.

'So this is how it ends. And here I thought Fate was on my side. I was wrong,' thought Neji, as he saw Megatron looking at him for a few more seconds, and then shot the ground next to him a couple of feet away from his head and spoke in a dark voice " **let this be a warning to you Hyuuga cross me again and I won't be so merciful**." Megatron walking away.

"Call the match. I won," said Megatron while heading to the fighter's box.

"Winner of the first match is Megatron!" said Genma while the medics rushed to Neji and bring him to the medical area.


End file.
